


Day 17

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec has to dress up as Santa for Christmas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Day 17 is here, and Alec has to dress up as Santa... I hope you'll like this short one!
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Enjoy!

“You do realize no one will believe I’m Santa right? Have you seen Santa before?”  
“For real?”  
“Haha… It’s not funny Iz.”  
“Relax Alec, they won’t even notice anything.”  
“I am 6’3.”  
“So you’ll sit down.”  
“What about the vest? It’s going to be way too big.”  
“We’ll put a pillow underneath it. Please Alec, we don’t have anyone else to ask and I would hate for the kids to be disappointed because Santa is not coming.”  
“Ugh… fine. I’ll do it. But next year, you’re planning a back-up just in case. I don’t care if we have to pay them both.”  
“Ok boss, I’ll do just that. Now go get ready, the employees, clients and their kids will be there in around 30 minutes.”  
“Do I have time for a coffee?”  
“Are you sure? You’re going to be spending a few hours on a chair with kids jumping on your knees.”  
“Forget it, no coffee then.”

Alec went to the back of the office, where his sister had put the various things needed to change him into Santa. Thankfully, he was clean shaven today, so the fake beard would stay in place easily. When he and his siblings had started their own company, it had been out of pure rebellion against their parents. When Alec had come out to them, they had threatened to throw him out if he didn’t change his choice of partner. Like it had been something Alec had just decided to choose.

They didn’t know a lot of things, but they all excelled in sports, so they had decided to open a sports center. Isabelle was teaching hand to hand combat and martial arts, while Jace taught self-defense and other martial arts. Alec was their back up just in case one of them needed a day of. He could teach almost everything, but he had chosen to work in the administrative side of the company. First because someone needed to do it and his major in business was a huge help. Second, because it helped him avoid people, mostly. Since he was also in charge of registration, he happened to meet people at least once. 

Their business had grown so fast that they had had to recruit other teachers. That’s how Maia had joined them, teaching hand to hand combat and self-defense. Some people, mainly women, were more at ease learning defense techniques from a woman than a man and it came in handy when they had requests. And when the demands had continued to arrive, they had decided to add a gym to their business, opening it to new classes that they couldn’t teach themselves. That’s how Luke had joined the team. He was excellent in managing the gym part. He had brought along with him Clary, his step-daughter, who was excellent for younger people. She was in charge of “Introduction to martial arts”, when children were still too young to focus enough to be with Isabelle. They didn’t have a lot of kids, but Clary was glad to come for just a few hours a week. 

Their latest recruit had come from a new request for yoga and Pilates classes. Those were definitely not anything the siblings could teach. So they had tried to find someone. That’s how Magnus Bane had joined the team. And Alec both blessed and cursed the day he had. 

He had been attracted to Magnus the day he had set foot in his office for his interview. Everything had gone well and after a quick meeting with Jace and Iz, he had joined the team. Magnus also had the advantage of being able to fill in for Alec’s siblings in case they needed it, since he mastered a large number of martial arts. So since Magnus was an employee, Alec couldn’t really try and ask him out. At least that’s what he had told himself. And then, Jace had started dating Clary and things had been fine. So lately, Alec had been questioning his move.

Once Alec was fully dressed, he went to the main room to find his siblings looking at him, a mirthful smile on their faces.

“I swear if any of you make fun of me, I’m going back in and Iz has to tell the kids there won’t be any Santa this year…”  
“No one is making fun buddy, you look dashing.”

At that, both Jace and Isabelle started laughing, and even Alec had to join in. They finished getting everything ready and Alec finally took his seat in the middle of the room. They opened the doors and dozens of children along with their parents entered the room. Isabelle had prepared a line where people had to get in line to meet with Santa. After around 30 minutes and a few kids, Alec was surprised to see Magnus arrive next to him, a little girl holding his hand. They got closer to Alec and the little girl looked at Magnus, who just nodded his head. She then went closer to Alec and smiled shyly at him.

“Hey there, what’s your name sweetheart?”  
“Madzie.”  
“Hi Madzie, so care to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?”  
“Mommy already sent you my letter. Did you receive it?”  
“I did sweetheart. But I like to get to know a little better so if you could just tell me again, it’d be great.”

Madzie looked at Magnus again and stopped talking. Alec could see she was getting worried about something, so he looked over at Magnus and smiled at him. He didn’t know Magnus had a kid. They hadn’t really talked about anything personal and Alec truly respected his employees privacy, so he had never asked. It wasn’t any of his business, as long as the man was doing his job. He then turned again to Madzie.

“Would you like your dad to come closer?”

Alec saw Madzie chuckle at that and lift her little hand to cover her mouth.

“He’s not my dad, he’s my uncle.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know. But that’s fine too, if you want your uncle to come closer I mean. Would you like that?”  
“Yes please.”

Alec motioned for Magnus to come join them. He saw Magnus smirk at him.

“Hi Santa, anything I can help you with?”  
“Madzie here wanted you closer. She has something she wants to ask it would seem.”  
“What is it sweet pea? What did you want to ask Santa?”  
“I asked him if Mommy could be home for Christmas Eve but I’m not sure he could my letter because I think Mommy is working and I don’t want to be rude. But I would really like my Mommy with me.”  
“Oh Madzie, this isn’t something Santa can grant.”  
“Your uncle is right Madzie. I can’t change things like this. But I can tell you this. I know for a fact that your mother is extremely sad having to work on Christmas Eve. I know she would rather be with you instead of being at work. But she has very good reasons to, reasons that I know are difficult to understand right now. So I will try my best and see if I can make your Christmas extra special this year ok?”  
“Thank you Santa.”

Alec was surprised when Madzie went and hugged him. He returned the hug and let her go back to the games they had installed. When all the kids had met with him, Alec went back to change and join the guests. He met with a lot of people and at some point, he felt a bit overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to so much human contact in such a short amount of time. He grabbed a drink and went outside.

He had barely been there for 5 minutes when he heard the door behind him. He was ready to tell his sister he needed a few more minutes but he saw Magnus close the door behind him and look at Alec with a warm smile.

“I’m sorry, am I disturbing you?”  
“No it’s fine. I just needed a breather for a little while.”  
“I won’t bother you long, I just wanted to thank you for Madzie. Her mother is often working for holidays and as Madzie is growing, it’s getting harder to deal with. That’s why I offered to take her to see Santa today, I had no idea this one would backfire that much… You really helped her. I never saw her hug anyone aside from her family before.”  
“I’m glad I could help. She seems very close to you. I didn’t know you had siblings.”  
“I don’t. Catarina is one of my closest friends. Uncle was the best title we could get…”  
“Family doesn’t need to be blood.”  
“True.”  
“Where is Madzie?”  
“She wanted to stay inside with your sister, when she offered to do a face painting for her.”  
“Ah, Iz is not the most talented I’m afraid, I hope Madzie won’t be too disappointed.”  
“I’m sure she won’t, she already adores your sister. You Lightwood siblings must have a special power against us, why do you always manage to draw us to you?”

Alec saw the moment Magnus’ words registered in his brain. He blushed and ducked his head.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t professional. See that’s why I avoid being in a room alone with you, I can’t trust myself.”  
“Ha, funny, I have the exact same rule.”  
“You do?”  
“Yup. I’m afraid that I might end up asking you out or worst, just go for it and kiss you.”  
“For the record, I wouldn’t be opposed to either of those things.”  
“Good to know. Maybe I will then, a day when you don’t have your niece with you.”  
“Well, she still has at least a few minutes with your sister, maybe we could have a preview?”

Alec saw Magnus smile and move closer to him, his lips hovering near Alec’s, but never touching, making it obvious that the was leaving the other man a choice. Alec closed the gap between them. It was a soft kiss, hesitant but full of promises. When they separated, Alec brushed his fingers on Magnus’ cheek.

“I’d really love to take you out on a date Magnus.”  
“I’m free tomorrow if you are.”  
“I am. I’ll pick you up at 7?”  
“Perfect. See you tomorrow Alec.”  
“See you tomorrow Magnus.”

Once Alec was alone again, he smiled to himself and silently thanked their Santa for standing them up, he would never had gotten a date with Magnus otherwise. Maybe this was a Christmas miracle.


End file.
